


Dancing In The Rain

by PuddleJumper8



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-10
Updated: 2012-05-10
Packaged: 2017-11-05 02:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/401560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuddleJumper8/pseuds/PuddleJumper8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: He watched her as she danced in the rain; spinning around in a circle with her arms stretched out just like a child would. She looked so innocent and so human just spinning around like she had no care in the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing In The Rain

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this is, but I miss it when it was just these two going on adventures in the TARDIS (as much as I love Rory.). This happens when Rory has been erased from history. I don't know how much I like this one, but I'm going to post it anyway. This isn't beta read.
> 
> Disclaimer: Don't own it.

"So are we going to a planet now?" Amy impatiently asked the Doctor as she leaned up against the TARDIS console. "Preferably one that is sunny."

"Yes, Amy we are going to the home planet of the Celloians who are actually the first sentient photosynthetic organisms ever to evolve in the universe. They're actually green!" The Doctor exclaimed with child-like joy.

"So they're walking, talking plants, yeah?" Amy deduced, not really showing the same level of enthusiasm as the Doctor. She wanted a beach (preferably Rio), not living plants.

"Exactly." The Doctor said, ignoring her lack of enthusiasm as he poked her nose, which caused her to smile. No matter what, simple gestures from him would never fail to make her smile. "It's always guaranteed to be sunny. It never, ever rains because if it did, that would be bad because if it gets cloudy, well they won't be able to make their own food."

"Don't they need rain or some type of water too?" Amy asked.

"Well there's a river that flows down from a mountain where it rains and it serves as their water source." The Doctor answered. "That's the only place on the planet where it rains. Otherwise, it's sunny all the time."

Her smile grew when he mentioned the sun. She loved the monsters and the adventure, but for once it would be nice to relax with the Doctor. They should be allowed a break from saving the universe once and a while.

They heard the familiar sound of the breaks, and the TARDIS landed them. The Doctor ran over to her doors, with Amy close behind him, excited to see the actual sun after being cooped up in the TARDIS for a couple of days.

When they ran outside, they were pelted with cool rainwater.

"I thought you said it only rained on the mountain." Amy whined, wiping her wet, fiery hair from her eyes. "I wanted some sun, wasn't that the point of coming here?"

"Look around Pond, you are on the mountain." The Doctor smiled, trying to make the best out of the situation. He messed up on taking her where she wanted to go. Again.

Amy wasn't so impressed with the mountain. A beach would've impressed her. "This is a lovely view and all, but I can see rain and mountains back on Earth too."

The view actually was spectacular; the mountain itself wasn't too steep and was littered in what looked like alien maple trees that had leaves a shade of bright green that Amy had never seen before. Below them, the forest seemed to stretch towards the horizon of the planet. Amy just stood there in the rain, not wanting to let her amusement show on her face.

"Oh come on Pond, its just a little bit of water." The Doctor reasoned, distracting her from her thoughts.

Amy rolled her eyes at the Doctor and started to walk in front of him, away from the TARDIS. He was confused at what she was doing at first; she stretched her arms out at her sides and started laughing. She started to spin in the rain as she lifted her face up to the cloudy gray sky above as she continued to laugh.

He watched her as she danced in the rain; spinning around in a circle with her arms stretched out just like a child would. She looked so innocent and so human just spinning around like she had no care in the world. For once she didn't have that empty sadness in her eyes that he blamed himself for causing. He knew why she was sad and he couldn't tell her why. It killed him for being the cause of that unhappiness she has been feeling.

As he kept staring at her though, he pushed his depressing thoughts from his mind and let himself be mesmerized by her. The way her red hair clung to her face and her neck, the way her wet shirt clung to every curve of her thin body. She was smiling and looking up at the sky as if it was the first time she had ever experienced dancing in the rain. That look of wonder that he loved was back in her eyes once again.

"I thought you didn't like the rain Pond." The Doctor said to her as she continued to spin around and around.

She stopped spinning, but her head still remained poised at the sky. "I haven't danced in the rain since I was a kid. I only did it once. Aunt Sharon got so mad, she was convinced I was going to get sick."

They stayed silent for a minute just staring at each other. Amy held out her hand towards the Doctor, "Come on Doctor. Dance with me."

His former self would've refused. His former self didn't dance, but this time he could. He couldn't resist taking her thin pale hand into his own as he spun her around in the rain. Amy then put her hands on his shoulders to try and steady herself from all of the spinning she had just done in a short period of time.

Her laughter was infectious as she steadied herself. She was more so laughing at him being clueless on where to put his hands then the fact that the rain was coming down harder. Their faces were very close together and neither of them said a word. Their close proximity had rendered the Doctor silent. She was glad that he wasn't protesting and pushing her away this time. She enjoyed being this close to him.

The continued swaying back and forth at their own pace until the Doctor, being his clumsy self, slipped on the slick ground and fell backwards, bringing Amy down on top of him with a shriek.

"If you wanted to be this close Doctor, you should've said something sooner." Amy said in-between her laughs. The Doctor was of course bewildered and awkward and tried to get her off of him as quickly as he could.

When Amy successfully stood up, she held her hand out to the Doctor to help him get up as well. "You're covered in mud."

"Let's go back to the TARDIS, Pond." The Doctor stated, trying to act serious but his amusement could still be seen in his eyes. She grabbed his hand as they walked back to the TARDIS completely wet and laughing.

"The next stop is definitely Rio."


End file.
